


Rain Kisses

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Leia has a crush.





	

She’s so pretty and fierce, and Leia can’t imagine the life she’s lead. To be the daughter of an Imperial, and to fight against them. It’s so insane, so incredibly brave. Jyn didn’t have all the money and luxury that Leia had, growing up, and she still managed to fight… 

Leia isn’t sure if she’s pretty _because_ of how brave she is, or if she’s really just that beautiful. Her eyes are smudgy and nothing like the Alderaan fashion for sharp, clean lines. Her teeth aren’t perfect, and her clothing always seems to be sliding down one side of her, like gravity applies unevenly, and can’t quite grasp her.

Wild, free, and strong.

Leia hasn’t had a crush before, even though her mother told her it would only be a matter of time. Well, there was one brief crush on a tutor, and one on a senator, but those had been kind of soft admiration, and this is kind of belly-wobbling and finger-scrunching. It feels more visceral, more… _real_. 

There’s an element of envy to it, too. Leia knows her position - her fortunate bloodline - means she has a different kind of influence and access, and she has to use that… but there’s a part of her that wishes she wasn’t relegated to machinations and intrigue. That she could pick up a blaster and _do_. 

Jyn can. Jyn can do everything Leia wishes she could, and the princess finds herself wondering whether her interest would be reciprocated, though she doubts it. Jyn is all sharp edges and Leia is couched in luxury. Her fingers would grime up her finery, and her boots would tread muck through fine carpets. 

But it doesn’t stop her wondering. It doesn’t stop her imagining what those kisses would taste like, if she got them. Smudgy thumbs over her soft cheeks, chapped lips under her own. Desperation and hope, and the softness of her hair. 

Leia feels herself stirring in her seat, uncomfortably itchy for once. She looks at the woman striding rapidly away, and imagines they’re back on Eadu. Leia’s saved her father, and Jyn is so pleased with her. Blaster scorch and the Rebellion is saved.

It’s a simple fantasy, but it feels… bigger, somehow. Jyn keeps on walking, and Leia puts her face back on. Duty calls. Duty always calls.


End file.
